TB Season 8 Episode 11----Betrayed Heart
by angie9281
Summary: A mystery woman who comes to call upon Eric threatens to destroy everything that has been built up between the faerie and the viking over the past months and the devastation that is left in this woman's wake may well be the one things that the couple can not overcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-this is the finale of my season 8...let me know if you want me to write more and I will be happy to oblige! Thanks again for the kind words and reviews, really makes my day!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a year to remember, that was for sure, what with being saved from certain death, reunited with the Viking and become a hybrid, to say nothing of having something she had thought never to happen0000have a child-Sookie was feeling like she was on cloud nine. Life had been surprisingly peaceful save for the occasional scuffle with the occasional stalker type person who wanted a piece of her and her own. But true to his word, Niall's sacrifice had provided the protection that she had wanted, people were unaware of her special blood. Of the Vikings…..they had both changed, taking on elements of each others magic to conceive their sun Gunnar, who because of his mixed heritage, had aged fast…..appearing to be in his mid twenties when technically only months old-had decided to spend tome abroad in Europe, more specifically at the ancestral home of his father, where his aunt Elsa ruled as the queen of the several hundred vampire Vikings who lived in peace there. It had been hard for her to let him go. Hard for both of them to let him go, actually but they had all promised there would be visits and Gunnar had assured them that this wasn't anything permanent. He merely wanted to learn more of his culture, his heritage. And when he came back, he vowed to spar with his father with swords and other Viking weaponry. And hand to hand combat. And so now the two lived in peace, having plenty of family and friends around to keep them occupied, though truth be told, evenings at home were enjoyable, even with his time at the bar. And her time at her job.

It was on one balmy summer night she had decided to surprise him at work and she had the sense something was off when the front door of Fangtasia was wide open and not a patron was in sight. Granted it was well after closing time and she had been able to flash from her home to the club in a blink of an eye, but it was three in the morning and she knew he wouldn't expect her at this time of night. Her hearing was so much more acute thanks to the vamp streak in her and she found herself heading towards the basement of the bar. And as she took in the view of what she was seeing, she thought she was going to be sick. She was hoping that this was a dream, though it was more like a nightmare. The basement hadn't changed much, some various torture devices here and there, used only if need be. This time, there was a new addition to the room, tucked into the corner. But even in the dark, her acute eyesight saw the two cavorting, she saw him taking blood from the woman, muttering something in Swedish to her and there was a lustful look on his face as he did so. And then as he was finishing up with the raven haired woman, he saw her. Long enough to see her staring back at him. And he seemed shocked, embarrassed and yet, she saw he steal a glance at the other woman. And she knew then and there she needed to leave. She had learned more than one thing here tonight. One, she couldn't trust anyone it seemed. And two, this woman was more than a little trouble. She was a faerie as well.

 **Chapter 2**

Tripping as she ran up the stone stairs, she kept running until she was out of the club and into the night. She was so distraught, she didn't think about flashing back home. She just kept running, the night air barely able to keep her face dry of the tears that were coming. This had been the most challenging, rewarding, painful, happy year of her life and it was all in shambles now. That she had made the decision to be with him after everything only to be standing here in some park with only her thoughts for company. Sitting down on a bench, she put her head in her hands and ignored the fact she was no longer alone. Angrily, she shot to her feet, hands sparking with her light, which she knew was dangerous, not wanting others to see it. But seeing as how they were in a fairly wooded are and how late it was, she hadn't much worry about being seen. "How could you? " she stammered, her voice barely more than a whisper, her voice gutting him like nothing he had ever felt.

"I can't even begin to explain how that happened and why…." he said quietly, approaching her slowly, his hands in a pleading motion. "You know I have no designs to or for anyone else."

She laughed coldly. "Not what I just saw. I guess you just like that faerie magic….amongst other things my people have to offer. Blood, a little…..something extra." she said coldly, wiping the tears from her face. "I trusted you over everyone else in my life, save for my brother. And this is what you do? I should say, who you do. She's…..something I have yet to figure out but still, I thought…I thought you had more self control than that…." she shook her head. "I guess I should have known that a vampire couldn't ever be faithful to someone for too long…though so far as I know other couples haven't had this problem arise. Keith and Arlene are happy and Jess and Hoyt…I guess when you can have anyone you want, you think its fine to go ahead and act on that. How many others have there been I don't know about?"

"No…..and I…I don't know how this happened. I don't remember even meeting her, I was…overtaken by something. And I know its no excuse but there is something to her. I don't think she is any mere faerie. I think she may be something stronger. I never would have done that to you…..never."

She said nothing, though she admitted that she had detected something else about the woman, her magic was different and perhaps she wasn't just some faerie. Something akin to one but different. "Maybe something else is at work here….and we will find out what it is. But for now, I don't want to be around you right now. Because all I can see when I look at you is seeing you and that woman….." she didn't want to think on the details. Those were seared into her brain, those images and she took a deep breath. "If you find out who she is….let me know. If we have a name to go on, maybe it can lead to something. I am not gonna be home tonight so enjoy the nice big bed to yourself. you're probably tired out from the evenings activities." and with a flash, she was gone and she left a angry, pained and confused Viking in her wake. He truly didn't know what had come over him and why he had done what he had done. All he knew was that he needed…..demanded…..answers.

 **Chapter 3**

She had stopped at her home to gather some things, to put them in a bag. But she was stopped by her cousin, who had appeared in her living room. As the current ruler of Faery, Hadley had certainly come into her own and was in the midst of a peaceful time in the realm. But there was something that she needed to report to her cousin. "I was actually headed to Faery, I need to get away from here for a little bit. " Sookie said but as she looked at her cousin, she knew something was amiss.

"I am looking for a dark haired woman. She was a faerie….technically is still but she was playing with power she shouldn't have and she has….evolved. She is a siren and as such, because of her change, cha can't stay in faerie any longer. None other than faeries can live for too long in Faerie for long before they start….dying." Hadley paused. "I looked through her things in her house and what I saw she can do, what sirens can do…." she nodded at the kitchen table. "You may want to take a seat."

Feeling as if in a daze. Sookie obeyed and impatiently waited for a explanation. "How can we kill her, who is she? Do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is Selena and yes she can be killed but in a very specific way. Her magic in her is so dangerous…..she knew what she was doing, thought herself better than some mere faerie and her she is able to actually do just that. Though with her wicked demeanor, it is nothing I would brag about….but here is what I found out. You know in legends, out on the ocean, sirens would sing, lure sailors to their demise? Well, there was always a little…..in between time."

"A little booty call." Sookie said flatly, remember what she had walked in on at the bar. "I know full well about that part."

"Well, strangely enough, they work kind of like vamps, needing to feed on the souls and energies of those they decide to seduce. And from the moment she started in on your Viking, it began. Meaning time is running low as we speak. What I didn't know is that sirens are more or less locusts. Black widows. They take that they need from who they want and leave their victim a shell of who they were before, if not dead. They thrive on the energies of those they decide to take. As one who has read Harry Potter, I don't think the author realized, ever could have dreamed such a thing like a dementor could exist but basically, that's what a siren is, though they do enjoy the game. And none, so far as I know, as far as I have researched, have ever been not killed. They are all born of some pretty dark mojo."

"And to think I loved that book series…to think a aspect of them could have some bit of truth to them…." the weary Sookie rubbed her eyes. "Ok, so what do we have to do to stop this before its too late?"

"It seems once she has had a taste of her chosen victim, she will keep going until its done." Hadley didn't want to come right out and say it, though she knew her cousin could read between the lines. "We need to try to find him and try to protect him until I can find out just how to kill this thing."

"You didn't find anything as to how to kill it?"

"I was kind of in a hurry to find you when I saw who she was after….I didn't have a lot of time to research as much as I would have liked. "But at least we have a face, a name." Hadley pointed to a mirror hanging in the kitchen and conjured up a image of the woman that had so brazenly started chaos in their lives. Her dark raven hair fell to the small of her back and she was curvy in every place it counted. "She Won't be after him until she has the….hunger, the need. For now, it looks like she is sampling the nightlife of Bon Temps. " Hadley said as they watched the image in the mirror moving down the sidewalk, causing many eyes to turn in her direction. "NO one can help but looking at a siren, they project that aura…which apparently even those like your Viking can't resist. And I hope that after this mess is done with, you can forgive him. Siren magic is some potent crap."

"I'm glad that this isn't entirely his fault…but this is not something that either of us are gonna come back from easily." Sookie replied as she used her magic to make the image of the smirking woman in the mirror vanish. "Go and see what you can find out about killing her. I am going to go find him before she can have a round two."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

Hadley had vanished just as she felt a strange feeling in her gut. It was the bond, she knew that much. But it seemed….diminished somewhat. No doubt it had something to do with the bitch what had come into the bar. And she suddenly felt herself get dizzy. From utter exhaustion, stress….it seemed even one with her kind of power could be worn down to this point and she was barely awake when she felt herself being caught before hitting the floor. "It would seem we both felt it…." Eric said as he carried her to the living room, she feeling relieved and yet there was a shock to her system as she took in his appearance. He was looking peaky, tired. And he so rarely looked less than perfect and seeing him in this state and remembering what Hadley had said to her….this magic was destroying him slowly. Deliberately.

As angry and as hurt as she was about this situation, she reached up to touch his face as she lay on the couch, overcome by everything and yet she was almost relieved to see him, knowing more about what was happening. "You look….."

"I felt her…draining me and I couldn't stop her, I had to do what she wanted….and it pained me seeing the look on your face when you came in to the bar…seeing what you saw. She is killing me. I hurt…..more than I ever could have when I had hep v….." he sat on the other side of the couch and she ached seeing what this woman had already done to him. It was painfully obvious time was limited. "I can feel her, I know when she will be coming for more. To try to finish the job. What is she?"

After explaining what her cousin had discovered about her, she sat up, feeling somewhat better after drinking a glass of water he fetched for her. "She is more dangerous that I ever could have…..piece by piece, she will strip everything you are away, leaving nothing else. A almost zombie like version of you before you….." she couldn't finish her sentence and took a deep breath. "Hadley said she is going to find a cure for this, a way to kill Selena." she paused and she looked at him. "She's already destroyed our bond. I feel it dying in me, and I guess you felt it too, which is why you came."

He nodded stiffly and leaned his head back against the couch so he stared at the ceiling. "I already feel less like me, and it's humbling to know there isn't a thing I can do about it. I did try to go after her, to kill her myself. But she found me instead and said that form the moment she took me…its impossible for me to act on those urges. Because of our new…connection." he spat bitterly. "Even coming here tonight, I felt her pull. Had trouble getting here, I wanted…I needed to be with her. And I can't tell you how I hate that feeling. You have got to stop her before she could make me do something I will regret."

"Oh, like there isn't anything you've already done you may regret?" she snapped, almost immediately regretting her tone of voice. This was going to be a struggle to reconcile everything she had seen and was going through and she knew deep down he never would betray her normally. This was certainly no normal circumstances however and she sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry, I know this isn't fun for you either. After what happened in the past, I guess it isn't fun feeling like someone's puppet." she said alluding to the late, not missed Marnie with her necromancy crap.

"At least that witch didn't use me for…..other purposes." he replied angrily. "I don't know how we are going to kill this botch but the sooner the better. Ever moment that passes, I feel her influence breaking me more and more. And as much as I care for you, there is something else there too. A….distaste for you that is getting stronger too. I know how that wounds, but I have to be honest. And believe me, its been a shock and unpleasant surprise to me too, the way I have started to feel about you. Or not feel, to be more accurate." seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, he reached over to her and she could see it was taking a lot of willpower to do it and she realized that this magic was indeed more nefarious, more painful and costly than anything else they had gone through. And to add insult to injury…..or perhaps a injury to injury, when he went to kiss her, the moment the touched, they both felt something akin to a electric shock, hurting them both and sending them to the ground and as they were on their sides, each moved enough to catch each others gaze. Things were on a more rapid decline than they could ever have imagined. Help in this matter was surely going to be needed.

 **Chapter 5**

It would have to wait until the next evening, what with how late it was and she was grateful that she could at least be in the same house with him for the time being, feeling that they were somewhat safe from the woman who had put her proverbial hooks into him. That she had used her magic to create a ward around the house, Sookie was unsure if it would be enough to keep the siren out but it gave her some peace of mind. However, she knew the magic was still working within him and as much as she wanted to try her own magic to see what she could do, something inside her told her it was a bad idea. So they would, tonight, head to the Moon Goddess Emporium where Holly now owned and ran. That she had become such a skilled and powerful wiccan was testament to her determination and dedication. She had performed some seriously impressive magic over the past few years since she had taken the place over and one would be, in Sookie's opinion, a fool to mess with her.

Explaining to her long time friend and sometime co worker (Holly had taken to spending most time running the business though she still id a shift or two at the bar. It was surprising how well the shop was doing. Then again, in a place as supernatural as Bon Temps, it wasn't all that surprising perhaps), Sookie finished the story with a glance at the Viking, who looked a little anxious at being in this place. A place that held some not so great memories for her. Then again, he trusted Sookie implicitly and knew Holly had, in fact helped save his neck once before.

"I think it was wise you not trying your magic to try so undo what this woman, this siren….did to him." holly said as she opened a book she had procured from in the back room of the shop. The place once used for Marnie's meetings was now where she sold books and other knick knacks, the scent of lavender incense hanging pleasantly in the air. "It so happens I have recently been doing some reading on strange creatures and I know I read something about sirens. That they were more than women who lured sailors to their doom. So much mystery about them but…. " she flipped through the book and finally came to a chapter and slid the book over the counter to her friends. "It says in here they get bored and to survive, they need to seek out only the strongest and unique of victims in order to maintain their own life and beauty. And I can see already the effect on him. He doesn't look so good." Holly nodded to the Viking, who did, in fact, look like death. No pun intended.

"He had a good meal this morning. " Sookie said slowly, feeling the place where he had drank from on her neck. "But it didn't do anything and…"

"I have never felt this badly, this weak before and I don't think we have much time left. How do we kill this…woman?

"Sirens come back time and time again until their victim reaches the end." Holly was skimming down the pages of the book. "She no doubt will pay you another visit, though by the way you look, it may be the last. And killing these things…..it is not something easily done."

"Of course not." sighed the waitress as she looked at her friend imploringly. "Then what do we need to-" she was interrupted by the front door of the shop opening, the door slamming so hard that by all rights, the glass should have shattered. And there in the frame stood the temptress, clad in a form fitting white dress.

"Destroying me is not on my plans of things I want to happen, I am afraid. But there is still the matter of someone I want to have done. Again. And unless you want things to get messier than they already have gotten, you won't mind that we make a quick exit." Selena purred as she emitted what looked like black lightening around her. "unless you want this place leveled, you will let us leave so I can finish what I came to do. What I needed to do. I don't want to fight and I can't help that I was drawn to him. Fate can be cruel, can't it?" Selena smirked at the two women at the counter and then to the one she had come for. "Nice that we bonded so quickly, is it not? I would say at least in your dying days, you have finally found some one actually worthy of you. And you are one of the few who have been worthy of me and it is a pity that you won't be long for this world but I have to do what I have to do to survive….." she said and with the two watching, she started humming a tune, a song that had no discernible lyrics and it made the two women feel odd, tired even. That her magic worked differently on women had become obvious, but too late for them to do anything about it. That certainly hadn't been in the books and one by one the two women fell, slumped to the ground, leaving the lone woman standing to work her magic as it was mainly used for and as much as he wanted to put up a fight, her influence had become too great and he was forced to become a toy for her to use again. "Take me somewhere where there aren't such annoying people about. : she purred into his ear and in a few minutes, they were gone, leaving the two all but helpless women in their wake

 **Chapter 6**

It took a little longer than they had hoped to lose that paralyzing sensation that had rendered them impotent against Selena. "I didn't see anything about that power in the books." Holly muttered as she helped Sookie to her feet, though both seemed slightly drained after the encounter. "I feel like she took energy from us too, besides making us more useless than…well….." she trailed off as they realized the two were gone to parts unknown and no doubt doing things that….Sookie didn't want to think about what was happening, having already witnessed a taste of what she was coercing him into doing with her. Severed as their bond was, she had to try to summon up something, to try to at least get a general location of where they were. She had to try because she knew that he couldn't take much more before she literally took everything he had from him.

"Do you sense anything?" Holly asked as her friend explained what she was trying to do. "We could always try a locator spell…."

"No…no….." she replied. "I sense something, a location and its very faint and vague but…I think I know where to go." she went to grab her things from the counter, as if to leave Holly behind but a hand gripped her upper arm

"We can not go after them unless we have some way to destroy her. If she destroys us, what chance does he have?"

"back to the book then and unless we find something in a hour, I am going to go with my gut and see what is going on. I can't waste any time, he doesn't have much time."

Holly nodded as she perused a second books eh had rifled through. "This book says that if there is a previously strong bond that existed, there could be a spark, a lifeline, for the other one to break the hold she has. We need to break her hold first before we kill her. Because if we go trying to kill her first…..we will take him out too." Holly said as she read the pages, her face turning grimmer by the word. But her determination was not wavering either. "There is only one way to end her hold on him and to keep her from draining him further, to put that wedge between you any deeper to the point of no return…." she paused. "it is not going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is." Sookie replied. "What do I have to do?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 7**

It was not going to be easy. That much was all but set in stone and there was certainly much at risk with this plan. But certainly sitting back and doing nothing was going to do no one any favors and though she had been relieved to be able to focus, to channel her power enough to get a bit of the spark that was their bond, Sookie knew it was not long for this world and neither was he. This woman was not only toying with him, but with her too, as if she got a sick pleasure from what she was putting her through. And Holly confirmed, through yet more research, that sirens were selfish, wicked creatures who did, in fact get their jollies from the misery of others, caring only for their own needs and happiness.

"I hope there aren't; a lot of these bitches out there in the world because I can't go through this again, and wouldn't want to see any others I care about endure this….this is easily the worst thing I have been through since I lost my baby and I dealt with Ryan and his abuse….." she sighed. "And that wasn't all that long ago…."

Holly patted her back soothingly. "Together you and I are going to save him and get rid of that nut bar. I promise. You know how my powers are now, I've never felt so alive and what I have been able to do…." holly didn't like to sound boastful but she had ever reason to be proud. "I have healed illnesses, bones and have been able to revive animals from life threatening injuries. Your brother, that dog they got, I didn't tell you about the emergency it had. Had a rawhide stick in his windpipe. Used my power to dissolve it from the outside. Saved the cute pooch. Since your brother wouldn't tell about my powers to strangers, I think the jobs of vets are safe and sound….."

Sookie managed a laugh, she hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her brother as of late, he was busy getting the new recruits to the force added, Hoyt being one of them. The moment of levity faded fast though. "So…..how are we killing her?"

"Well, it says the only hope to save one lost to the power is that there has to be a spark left between the couple affected-for some reason, sirens target couples, it is believed that it makes them stronger, being able to drain the victim of their energy, that energy giving the siren a little…boost. That she had targeted a couple with a bond like yours…the stronger, the better for her. I'm more ways than one. Fueling her power and her appetite." Holly said. "But as far as killing her, we need to break him from her hold first. If we kill her first, it kills them both. What we need is a special water from a supposedly enchanted spring, a water with the power to destroy dark magic and creatures born from it." she paused. "Its only a legend and its said to be hidden deep in the caves of the Emerald isle."

"Ireland." Sookie replied flatly, thought she knew with her skill set, she could get them there in a blink of an eye. Still, she hated the idea of leaving the area with her bond with him that remained as brittle as it was. She knew there wasn't any other choice. But what if, she asked Holly, this didn't pan out?

"We have to have faith, these books have never led me wrong….not a once. And I should remind you of the use I got from them, the spell I used with you all that night when we had to face Marnie when she was possessing Lafayette. The night you saw your grandmother? Right from this book." she patted the book lovingly. "Books have more power than people realized and most would lass this off as gibberish, as myths." she paused. "You send me to that place and I can search out the water, you can try tracking them down and if you feel up to it, maybe you can contain her, keep her from draining him any more. Though I really don't think it a good idea to separate. Who knows what else that woman can do that may not be in this book."

"I need to find him before things get worse, if it is even possible…..but if I get in trouble…..can you use magic to get from place to place?"

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of energy….but I can use some of these." Holly walked over to where she displayed quartz crystal necklaces she had for sale, in all kinds of pastel colors. "People who know what they are doing with Wicca will admit that these can boost their spirits and energies. And I will borrow one for my purposes. But I doubt where I am headed will have any cell reception, so I will need to use my power to check in on you…so long as you let me in….mentally." she paused. "I can forge a temporary mental link like vamps and their progeny have. So if you are needing me, you can summon me with your mind and I will heard the call."

"Do it." Sookie said firmly. "And then lets get out of here and get this done."

 **Chapter 8**

Selena had brought him so brazenly back to the place he shared with her. That she could end him somewhere he was familiar with was something of a mercy she felt she could show him as she had felt something akin to fondness for him. Most others she had taken and ended had merely been things to her. A way to get off. A way to boost her energy and life. This one was different, the bond she fed from, the one she had all but destroyed in the process between him and that faerie….it was sublime the way it made her feel and so Selena wanted to draw this out, not wanting to rush this. She had allowed him to go clean up, allowing him to stop for a quick bite on their way back to this place. She knew that by taking from her, would only hasten the process and she wanted to enjoy him for as much as possible. She felt her stranglehold on him tighten, that he hadn't protested upon insisting she watch him shower was enough to reassure her of her dominion over him. Rifling through clothes that weren't hers Selena found a slinky little black number that wasn't even broken out yet, still bearing the price tags on them. And clearly, they had been an expensive gift from the faerie's beau. But instead of seeing her in the slinky silks, it would be Selena who would wear them. Putting the outfit on, she brushed her hair with a brush that wasn't hers, sitting at a vanity that wasn't hers. Turning her head sideways, she got a glance of the figure that had emerged from the shower, clad in but a towel and looking somewhat forlorn, as if there was something troubling him. An impossibility, she knew, because she had exerted enough of her own power over him to make him forget about what he had had a mere day ago.

She stood before him as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring somewhat blankly at the other side of the room. Though he had fed, he surely didn't look too long for this world and as Selena was about to push him backwards, to get her last ride out of him, as it were, there came a flash of light and there appeared a very pissed off looking Sookie. And Hadley. Having called upon her cousin, the two stood facing off against the siren who looked more than a little annoyed and yet didn't seem to have completely unexpected the intrusion. "I give you credit, to go against me, you've really not a clue what you're dealing with. I wanted to be more than some simpering faerie and look at me now, Hadley. I don't need to be subservient to you and your peaceful ways, this is the life I wanted. I can have anything, anyone I want and since I still have my faerie magic. Living in Faery was never enough for me, I always had the appetite for more." Selena gave the Viking a once over as he stood there with a glassy eyed expression, one that seemed to melt somewhat as Sookie met his gaze. Using all she could, she sent all the feelings she had for him through the spark she had managed to reignite and she saw he gasp imperceptibly, Selena not noticing as she was too busy sneering at Hadley.

The two women and Holly had briefly met and formed a plan within the last hour and with Holly overseas on the hunt for the water-there had been a map sketched out in her go to book about where the water was said to be-the two faeries stood their ground against the enemy, knowing they needed to get her away from him to keep the energy from draining faster. And with a curt nod to her cousin, Sookie used her magic to whisk her and her Viking from the room, leaving Hadley to do the same with Selena, both girls reappearing in two completely different places far enough to keep the reach of the siren from affecting him any worse than it already was.

She had brought them to the pond near her house, a pond with fond memories for them both, though she knew those memories were locked away thanks to the magic if the siren. Still, she waited with baited breath for him to speak, to do something other than stand around so placidly. Walking up to him, he made no move to harm her and yet made no move to comfort her either. At least not right away, it seemed to take monumental effort but he managed to run a hand through her hair, a sad look appearing on her face.

"I wish I had killed her when I could have, if I had known what she was…..I feel myself emerging again, I feel…us. Only a little but its more present than it has in over a day." he said. "I hate that this happened." he said as she remained silent, watching him intently, with trepidation all over her face. She kept her distance but she let herself go for only a moment.

"I feel the same way and I…I don't blame you. We did our homework about this nut bar….her magic is potent stuff and the legends of her kind…so many were led to their doom by beings like her, save for the fact she started out as some ordinary faerie. Being a faerie wasn't enough and she managed to find enough other dark magic to evolve. Yeah, sirens are evolved from faeries." she said before he could respond with the surprise that was on his face. "And since she was insane enough to do that to herself, she clearly is even more insane being what she is now. Before Holly headed for Ireland, we found out that 99.9 percent of all sirens become possessive, nearly turned insane by their desires and needs. Even though there are few of them known to exist, those that do….have quite a lot of blood on their hands and leave a lot of devastation in their wake."

He was about to speak but looked as of he were about to fall over. Rushing over, she helped steady him and saw he was paler than usual, if that was even possible. "I can feel her still…..taking from me….she isn't done with me yet. Leave he before she gets here so you have a chance."

"I trust Hadley. Her power…everything. Her bloodline as you know is pretty strong." Sookie said with a slightly smirk. And as if on cue, Hadley appeared, looking scratched up and a little bloodied but tangled in chains that were clearly imbued with faerie magic, she gave the winded Selena a kick for good measure.

"I don't think this will last for long but it wasn't easy. Took her across to the fields nearby, didn't want to wreck your house. She did enough damage there." Hadley said a she looked down at her feet where the siren was struggling to escape her binding. And there it happened, a blast of that black lightning, sending the two women flying into the brush and there came another flash as Holly, having been been to use her topiary connection to Sookie's mind, had returned to them. And it was then all hell broke loose.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 9**

The woman broke through her bindings, laughing all the way. "I am better than what I was, stronger than what I was…..did you think that would hold me for long?" Selena said with a laugh, heading straight for the Viking, still clad only in the towel from earlier. She took a last look to the two stunned in the weeds and slowly recovering and then she shot a glance at Holly, who seemed to be working on something. Not threatened in the least by the wiccan, Selena shoved him hard to the ground and she forced herself on him. Frowning, she then sensed the slightly rekindled spark. "So….she managed to get you away long enough to try to bring that spark, that bond back to life. Seems to me I had best finish the job now then. Such a shame." she pressed her self close to him and at the same time, with one of her hands, removed the towel from him and thought there was resistance, some struggle at first, it wasn't long before her nearness to him, her aura and power had rendered him helpless to her charms and as she kissed him and did…other things, he was blissfully unaware of the life ebbing from him. Then came a blast of light as a recovered Sookie and Hadley joined forces to send the woman flying off of him.

"Holly….are you ready? I know we can't kill her yet, but I have got to reestablish the spark before we use that stuff." Sookie called as she crouched beside the startlingly weak looking Eric. They had, before they had gone their separate ways, uncovered another clue in the book. That they had to reestablish the bond between the couple before they could kill Selena. As it was, if they killed the bitch now, it was curtains for him as well. There had been more to it than just getting the water from this place and Holly grabbed on to her friends hand and without a word of warning to Sookie, channeled their power together, creating something of a shield around them. "I am going to go after her with this…..a blade imbued with the water. It won't kill her, unless I plunge it deep into her. But if I knick her, or use my own power, I can keep her at bay. Again. Long enough for you two to hopefully get more than a spark going again."

"I don't like this….." Sookie said, stealing a glance at Selena, who looked as if she was hoping to get a little messy with them both. "She's tougher than we thought she would be."

"Yeah, well I have some tricks up my sleeve…also, this shield I have around us at the moment, its soundproof. For all she knows we are talking about a good jumbo recipe." winked Holly.

"If anything happens to you, I don't think I will forgive myself. Too many people have helped me out and some of them…..didn't make it." replied Sookie with a sigh. "I would hate to see you-"

"I ain't dying. Not tonight or for some time. I've got a family to get back to and so do you. And you know how much juice I have in this little frame of mine." Holly said as she squeezed her friends hand. She passed something on to her as well. "Ireland was beautiful and the map in the book didn't lead me wrong. I found the place and it was unreal….maybe after this is over, we can take a trip there and-"

"No time to chat about travel plans…what is that?"

"This should weaken her, not kill her." Holly revealed a syringe of a water that seemed to have a glow to it. And in her other hand, she revealed a bottle of the same water. "This couldn't have worked out better, winding up by the water because with this water, it is said a small amount will turn any ordinary water into a supernaturally powered spring like the real one in Ireland. Get the bond back, even a little more and we knock that witch in the water and badabing, we got this. There was no way we could have lured her to Ireland, no doubt she knew what we were trying for. So go to him. I got this."

 **Chapter 10**

The shield had dissolved, leaving the two vulnerable to Selena's attack, thought the woman looked almost bored as she lounged lazily on a large overturned tree trunk. "About time you finished your little hen party….now if you don't mind, can I get rid of you two before I get rid of him, tragic as it will be? I can't leave a job unfinished, after all." she said but didn't get a response. At least not a verbal one. She headed for him, brazen as usual but this time she was stopped once more by a flash of light and she and Holly had begun to spar, the bottle of water safe in Holly's pocket, no doubt the syringe there as well. Seeing the flashes of light from Holly and the lightning from the siren, Sookie knew she had to get him somewhere a little safer, if only a few yards from where they were congregated.

Their eyes met as they stood so close to the shore, she trying to ignore the scuffle taking place behind them, a scuffle that was brewing further away as they took to entering the woods. "Hey….this can be over so soon….fight her, please. I know you're tired and….that she has all but taken you from me but I know the fighter you are. You and I…need to reconnect. Your life depends on it. My life….the life I sorely wanted….it depends on it too. Find your way to me." eh held her arms out pleadingly to him, hoping for a embrace, a hug, something that would give her hope. And she saw something, something that was so rare with him and yet, she knew that it happened from time to time. There came the single tear down his cheek, the streak of blood marring his weary face and she knew it was a struggle, but he stepped closer to her and fell to his knees at reaching her, allowing her to comfort him as she got to her knees and they touched their foreheads to one another. Hearing her friend Holly scream angrily, hearing her and the siren's powerful lighting crackle around them, Sookie wasted no time and kissed him, at first, she felt resistance but then she felt it. She felt the bond beginning to return, strengthen. And he too started to feel it as she felt himself come back to life in a way. The timing couldn't have been more perfect as she saw Holly emerge from the woods, victory in her eyes as she dragged the battered siren by the hair. Tossing the bottle of water towards the pond, she nodded at Sookie, who understood. Using her light, she blasted the bottle open, the water falling into the pond, which turned a crystal blue, a eerie glow hovering at the surface. The syringe had clearly been used and Holy was at the edge of the water, ready to take the siren out.

The bond, Sookie felt instinctively, was at a point where she felt comfortable enough that they could, in fact do what was needed now, that enough was returned to keep him from his doom. True, he still looked horrible and was fading fast before her but now, they could destroy the siren and her grip on him, thus saving him. "You really think I would go without leaving misery in my wake? That is what my kind does!" Selena took her past ounce of energy and with her black lightning, send the Viking backwards, tossing him straight into the water. "Remember, the water destroys dark magic…..dark beings and what, may I ask is-" she was stopped by a shove by Holly and before their eyes, they watched the woman dissolve in a rather grizzly manner, her skin peeling off, her bones turning to dust before their eyes, but not before a final, insane sounding cackle permeated the night sky. Neither could take any joy in that which they saw and though both knew without a doubt the bitch was dead and gone, the fact remained that the woman may well have taken him with her after all.

 **Chapter 11**

The water didn't remain enchanted for long and had returned to its normal state. And while the situation seemed dire, knowing what the water had had the power to do to those creatures born from dark magic, there was something she reminded herself as she dove into the water, clothes and all. The waters were supposed to destroy things of darkness, of dark magic and though it was true that was likely where vamps originated from, surely, there had to be exceptions. Many she knew had been good hearted and had done good things along with the bad. And as for her own vamp, she knew her blood was in him forever and that was from light magic, of the good. Though she never thought it was fair that vamps were in general, thought to be evil. Damned. Wicked. At least hers, she hoped, had been protected by having a little of her in him. She did, after all, feel something there, something that was stronger now that that woman was out of the picture. Still, it was weaker than she was sued to and as she sped through the water, her eyes ablaze with worry and bravery, she hoped against hope she could and would find him.

Going to the bottom of the pond, she used her enhanced abilities and was able to see through the murky water, seeing something on the bottom that was clearly no fish nor debris. Her hands reaching out, she felt and saw him and though lifeless, she knew he was alive. Manner of speaking. Grabbing his clothe less form, she brought him to the surface where a relieved Holly helped her out of the water and together they flashed using Sookie's light right to the second house on the property where a larger tub was on hand in the bathroom. Three times the size of a hot tub, she wasted no time drawing the bath and after getting Holly's help getting him into it, Sookie left the room for a moment, taking her friend with her. "Thank you for everything but I think I can manage this from here…I am so relieved that…things worked out."

"Any time, are you sure you want me to leave? Just in case-in case you need help getting him out of the tub?

"I think I can manage to do that myself….though I did enjoy you two ladies' hands everywhere." a voice called from the bathroom and to their relief, they returned to the bathroom to find him still looking weary but there was also that smirk there that they both knew was more than a good sign. Holly stood back with relief on her face as she watched her friend throw herself into the tub, her clothes already wet anyway and as they embraced, the Viking stroking her hair with relief on his own face, he nodded at Holly. "I thank you for your help in this little adventure…I am grateful in more ways than you could imagine."

Holly arched a brow and even from this distance, even with the froth on the surface of the water, she smirked right back at him. "I can see just how grateful you are….unfortunately I am a married woman and you a married vamp…so….." there was a laugh shared amongst the three and using her magic, Holly bade them a good night with the hopes of a relaxing evening, leaving the two to soak in the warmth and peace with one another.

"Another day, another crisis averted." she said as she sat on his lap, stripping her drenched clothes off her as she became clothed in only suds, the jets she turned on in the tub now keeping the water frothy as she added more bath gel to the water. Sandalwood, she had chosen, in a rush. "How are you feeling? Do you need some-" she had seen the hungry look on his face and without warning, she felt him bite deep into her neck and though she winced with the pain of it, she soon relaxed and let him do what he needed to, knowing, trysting that he would not lose control. She hoped he wouldn't, anyway. With what the siren had done to him, she was hesitant in some ways to keep this going and she started to feel weak, weary. Even for being as super powered as she was. But she needn't have worried as she felt him pull out of her neck, healing her wound with his blood. Looking at him, she saw already a marked improvement taking hold, though there was a haunted look in those eyes of his.

"I…..that was rude of me, I…Didn't think you'd object. I should have asked, especially after what I did with….with her. What you walked in on." he paused. "And here you are with me, how is it possible you can be here after seeing what you did, knowing what I did?"

There was a silence. "I know its not a easy thing to live with and if I could take it from your memory and you could take it from mine, I think we would jump at the chance. Because truth be told, I was sick to my stomach. Seeing you and her….and feeling you literally being taken from me in every way possible….it was the worst thing I could have….. " she couldn't finish her sentence, her throat was constricting too much. Her head was leaning against him and he looked down at her, glad that she wasn't looking at his face, though he knew the game would be up when she saw the tears fall into the foamy surface of the tub, tuning the foam a pinkish color. And sure enough, she looked up and at him and saw the honest truth of it all. That it was clear that this had devastated him. She could count on one hand with spare fingers how many times she had seen him cry, though she knew the heart he had was so much more sensitive and caring than it had been when she had first met him. She took a wet washcloth and proceeded to clean the blood from him and she tried to hold her own sorrow back, wanting to be the brave one. So many times she had tried to be brave and though she was clearly relieved that another incident had passed, she was too overtaken to hold anything back. "I fingered the chain around his neck where his ring was securely resting on. She fingered it as she leaned against him. "I wish I could say I hope to never endure anything like that again but…..look at our track record, always some nit job out there trying something or another. And knowing that there are beings like Selena who exist…its frightening."

"I would say we have a excellent track record in the way that we always manage to overcome what we face." he replied, staring into space as he comforted her. "I like to think that we keep getting tougher with each little adventure and that being said, I do not wish to encounter another rogue faerie turned siren anytime soon."

"Me either…..my cousin sent me word that she has destroyed every last bit of magic that was found in her home that was used to force her evolution. So hopefully, any other sirens out there…well…..I don't think they would be a threat, Selena was clearly out of her mind…then again, some humans are too. Nice to know crazy isn't exclusive to once certain race."

"Nope, it isn't….." he replied. "I am feeling much, much better. And once again I have to thank you for saving the day. My sweet little heroine…." how about we dry off and head for-"

"if you are talking about bed, I am not getting into that bed until I get new sheets and thoroughly clean everything in, around and on it after she defiled it. At least we've got the cubby….."

"True…very true." and with a playful pinch to her rear, he soon had them out of the warm water, dried, barely dressed and in the cubby and as much as he savored being able to move fast, the next several hours, he wanted to take things slow and steady and she reciprocated in kind, clearly having forgiven him for the transgressions that he had himself inadvertently committed. And yet, he wouldn't admit it to her, he felt nonetheless ashamed for his actions and vowed not to let anything like it happen again. He couldn't; afford something like this to happen again, knowing the toll it had taken on not only him, but her. And for what it was worth, if he had only known what was going on in her mind at that moment, he certainly wouldn't have rested as easily as he was and even then, it wasn't very much, having some of her magic and abilities permanently flowing within his veins, he could attempt to look into her mind, though he could only get flashes at best and even then, it was spotty at best. Most likely because of him being what he was. But what he knew for sure was he certainly didn't want to violate her privacy after everything she had endured. He turned over and their backs were to one another. Sookie, for her part, had pretended to be fast asleep. And she knew she needed to make a move, that she wasn't entirely ok with the events that had transpired. And before he rose later on, he would find her gone. With nothing more than a note in her wake. This separation was going to test them more than anything else had in their lives and this was saying quite a lot.

 **THE END**

 _ **AUTHOR"S NOTE-having trouble coming up with new story ideas! Not sure when I will be back with more but be patient, I will be! Thank you!**_


End file.
